Our Story
by SpunkRansomxx3
Summary: The story of Emmett and Rosalie..From when she finds him to when, well you'll find out. Rated T for now, probably M later. Rated for cursing, and in later chapters lemons.


Learning to Love Once More

"I hate him. I hate him. I hate him for doing this to me, yet I love him like my father. Carlisle Cullen, why could you turn me into this horrid monster? I had such a great life! Well up to when my fiance raped me. What was his name? Ah, yes Royce. Mother Fucker. But honestly, I'm better off dead." I thought to myself. I put my head into my hands, "I need to hunt." I walked out of my room and then went downstairs. I grabbed my phone in case my family needed me at all.

"Carlisle, Edward, Esme," I said silently, though their vampire ears could hear me, "I'm going for a hunt."

"Uh-huh" Edward called.

Carlisle whispered, "Stay away from humans." I know! Ugh!

"Would you like company dear?" Esme said from where ever she was, "I've already hunted with Carlisle but if you want some company, I could join you."

I smiled. I loved Esme, she was just so sweet.

"No thank you Esme," I said while walking to the door, "I need to clear my head."

"Of course." I heard her say, before i stepped outside. That's what else I liked about Esme. Edward or Carlisle would have taken so much offense to saying no to them. Esme understands me really well. She's the only other woman, so she really gets how I feel.

I stepped into the dense forest and sniffed in. I smelled all the pine and..blood. Yum. I sniffed again; deer east, a few bears northeast, a few small birds. I headed on an eastly course towards the deer, and then if I was up to it, maybe I'll go for a bear or two.

There it is. The deer. I stalked low and creeped closer to it, inch by inch. To others this probably looked really weird, if they did see me. A beautiful (if I do say so myself) girl, dressed nicely, inside a wet dense, foggy, muddy forest, crouching like a predator. But who cares, I'm hungry and I need food..bad.

I finally got with in a good distance of the deer and made my attack. I leaped onto the unsuspecting deers back and caught its neck. I broke it, and sunk my teeth into its jugular. I hated doing this. Ugh. I finished it off and I got a few other deer. It's amazing how we can do this and get no blood on ourselves. Whatever, works for me. Still hungry though. "Mmm, I'm thinking bear." I smiled and then headed slight north to be where the bears were.

Being a vampire did have some plus' though. I'm faster than I used to be, more agile, less breakable, and if possible, more beautiful. I also have great hearing and I'm amazingly strong, I won't let ANY other asshole ever hurt me again. Along the obvious abilites of being a vampire, I'm amazing with cars. I'm not sure why, but I am. It's fun though, and cool, cause I know everything about the car and I might've never seen it before. Then again, being a vampire does have its draw backs. First, I cannot go out into the sun, we're pretty in the sun, but it is not normal looking. I also can never eat food again, but hey, it tastes nasty to me now. Also, humans can't know about us, that would get _weird_. And finally, since I'm with the 'Cullen Clan', no human blood. We are 'vegetarian' vampires. I like that better though. Humans deserve to live their lives, well at least most should get the chance.

A different smell started to touch my senses as I kept getting closer to the bears, the one blood I had learned to block out and control my lust for. "Human," Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. I kept running till right before the area from where the smell was coming from. I walked at a human pace into a small clearing. I gasped at what I saw. There in the clearing was a gigantic grizzly attacking a man, who seemed to be around the same age that I was frozen in. I got a good look at the mans face. He was passed out, and had some cuts on his face, but I know I had seen him before.

_Flashback_

_"Here's the big boy!" Vera exclaimed from the doorway of the room. In her arms a small bundle, Henry, her adorable son._

_"Oh Vera!" I exclaimed as I got up to see the baby, "He's adorable."_

_Vera smiled proudly down at Henry, "He is isn't he?"_

_"Very," I announced happily._

_He was very cute. He had to biggest dimples ever, but they made him that much cuter. His little black curls, and a big eyes. Aww, he was adorable. "I want one," I thought with a smile._

_End Flashback_

Henry.

Oh my God, it looks so much like him. So cute..those dimples..so beautiful, those curls. I need to do something. Oh fuck, I really need to do something.

I crouched low again. The bear got on its two hind legs and was about to strike "Henry" again. That's when I made my attack. I jumped and lunged at the beast.

The bear hadn't seen me yet so I was lucky. I caugh the beast and sunk my teeth in sharply, to get the venom into its veins. I made sure to just release venom, and not suck any blood from it. After just seconds of having the load of venom in its veins, the strong beast was already swaggering. I attacked the bear again, this time sucking the blood out. After a few minutes the bear was drained, and lay limp on the ground. I turned back to the man. In half a second I was by his side.

Being Carlisle's daughter, I knew a lot, well a good amount, of medical things. No need to check for a pulse, I could hear his heart. I quickly searched is arms and legs for any bruising, or signs of breaking or sprains. After I checked his arms and legs, I went to the the bottom of his blood stained shirt and brought it up a little to expose his stomach. Oh shit, his stomach was cut, badly. The cuts were deep and long. I could hear his heart pulse going less and less. He needs Carlisle.

I picked "Henry" up and carried him bridal style (A.N: ironic:)through the forest to find our house again. I picked up full speed, "Henry" was losing a battle, and I needed him to live. I can see the house, "Oh thank God!" I exclaimed aloud. I reached the door and smashed straight through it, no time for little things. I ran in and set "Henry" on the couch and kneeled on the floor next to him.

"Carlisle! Carlisle! Quick!" I screamed, although everyone could already here me well enoough.

Within seconds Carlisle was by my side. Esme and Edward also entered but kept their distance.

"Good lord, Rose. What did you do?" He asked astounded.

I stared at him in disbelief, "I didn't do this Carlisle, I saved him! He was being attacked, by..by a bear! And I saved him!"

Carlisle nodded sullenly, and slowly, "His wounds are deep, there isn't much more I can do, he's dying."

"Ugh, Carlisle, he's I know he's dying! Do something quick! Save him! Please Carlisle! For me!"

Carlisle turned his head to look at me, "Save him? Wouldn't that go against eveything **you** believe, Rose? You hate this life and you want me to do **that**?" he asked in disbelief.

I glared at him, "You owe me this. I would rather be dead, but you made me this monster! I need you to do this Carlisle, please!" I started dry sobbing. Esme pulled Edward out of the room then.

After you owe me this, Carlisle had started to get some of his medical equiptment ready, morphin, shots, bandages. When I said that looked at me in new eyes, "Why do you need this?"

"Henry," I said and kept dry sobbing. Carlisle immediatly understood. I had told him about Vera's son, about how much I had wanted one, and how I would never get one.

"You might want to leave, its not very pretty," Carlisle said grimly.

I just shook my head and took "Henry's" hand, "I need to be here for him."

Carlisle nodded his head. He injected some morphine into "Henry" and then bit down into his neck first, then again on the other side, "Henry" made a small sound. Carlisle then bit twice at each wrist. He stood and turned to me.

"That should do it. He'll be awake in three days." I nodded at what Carlisle said.

"I'll be by his side." And with that, Carlisle left then room, leaving me and "Henry".

--

A.N: How was that? That's kind of more an introduction. Once "Henry" (I hope you know who that really is) becomes a vampire there will be more conversation and a better story line. Its my first Twilight ff so go easy on me. Thanx

SpunkRansomxx3


End file.
